Blind Sighted
by desdamona
Summary: In an odd twist Juubei gives Ban relationship advice. Ban x Ginji, Juubei x Kazu


Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I do not own getbackers.

Ban rolled his eyes and pushed up his shades as he walked into the dance club. It was just as he had expected it would be. Dark with annoying flashy rainbow lights, full of hot chicks who would never give him a second look or the time of day, and bombarded with loudly blaring music. In other words flashy, pretentious, obnoxious, and most importantly the last place Ban wanted to be. Still he was on a mission. Though a stupid mission. A stupid mission that didn't pay.

Ban was considering his already horrible luck so far. First off he had already used up one of the Jagon just to get into this place. Much to his pained ego, Ban was not "hip" enough looking to get in. Ban growled at the memory of the guards sneer at him. Consequently that big tough guard will be crying like a little baby for weeks probably. A little overkill yes, but Ban could not help feeling a tad better. Second this damned club played that annoying poppy music crap that Ginji liked to listen to and worse, SING too. The thought alone made Ban want to smack the darn eel already.

Ban sighed and stopped his thoughts. This was after all the kind of thinking that got him stuck in this situation in the first place. Early that day at the Honky Tonk Ginji had tried to innocently give Ban a small kiss on the cheek, and Ban had tried to send Ginji through the Honky Tonk's wall. Usually Ginji brushed off his roughness as he knew Bans real feelings for him, but this time was different.

Ban scanned the crowded room. He decided he would treat this as any other mission recover the lost item and get the hell out. Though after the third person with a death wish had bumped into him or elbowed him, Ban decided he needed to reconsider his plan of attack. Ban went up to the balcony where people could sit and look over the dance floor.

He looked over the railing but didn't see Ginij on the floor.

"Freakin' great!" Ban lashed out at his wits end. This was not going fast enough, and if he was going to have to go to different club….well he was going to run out of Jagons.

"Midou." A voice behind him called out.

He turned around to see Juubei sitting at one of the tables behind him, and wondered how he didn't notice him there before. Now there was just the annoying decision of whether Ban should acknowledge him or not. Upon deciding that finding Ginji was probably worth a little hit to his pride he casually walked over to the stiff looking samurai.

"This doesn't exactly look like your scene. Are you here looking for Ginji?"

A LITTLE hit Ban had thought. Honestly how could the samurai be telling Ban that HE was the one who looked out of place.

"Mind your own damn business needle nose."

'Crap' Ban thought. That was exactly the opposite of what he had needed to do. Worse, needle nose? That had to be one of his lamest of name bashings yet. Ban really was having an off day.

Luckily Juubei persisted in his "welcoming."

"Really, its not my scene either, I am just here for Ginji and Kazuki."

Ban gave a small nod. Finding out that Ginji had ran over to Kazuki's when he was upset and they had come to a dance club was his initial lead.

"So where is the sting boy and lightning rod?"

Though Juubei was still blinded Ban could feel a stare like hot laser beams being shot through him. Juubei frowned but chose to keep his composure.

"A old song they used to like to dance to came on and Ginji pulled Kazuki to the dance floor."

Ban quickly scanned the floor again to see the pair making their way to the middle of the dance floor. Ban gritted his teeth, he must have just missed him and now there was no way he wanted to navigate his way though of THAT.

"They just ordered drinks so they should be back shortly," Juubei added noticing Bans tenseness.

Ban sighed somewhat defeated and sat in an empty chair diagonal from Juubei at his table. 'A drink huh?' A drink sounded good, and he needed something to help him block out the persistent onslaught of tainted sights and sounds. Ban grabbed a waiter by the arm and ordered a beer.

"Well, at least this will be entertaining. Ginji couldn't dance if his life depended on it."

Juubei gestured to the dance floor bellow. "If things are still the same as they were from his time in the limitless fortress, I imagine he is doing quite well."

Ban scoffed but looked out into the crowd again to find the pair of idiots. Surprisingly it didn't take long to find them this time. There was actually a circle of people around them watching. Even more surprising was that the two were dancing quite well.

Ginjis movements were as fluid and as graceful in step and it time. The two moved together mimicking each other's moves like it had been rehearsed thousands of times before. It was breathtaking and yet, disturbing to Ban at the same time.

"I don't understand." Ban muttered.

"Seems there is a lot you don't understand about Ginji tonight." Juubei offered still straight faced.

"Don't tell me what I know and don't! That's my line to you, I know Ginji better than any of you. I…" Ban was mad but not sure how to finish his last sentence.

Ban knew he was right but, still it bothered him how was Ginji so in tune with Kazuki right now.

"Look closer Midou."

Ban looked again at the seemingly flawless couple. Then he saw something glisten in the flashing lights.

"Strings?"

The tempo of the song changed and Juubei allowed himself a uncharacteristic smile.  
"Here's where it gets interesting."

Ban watched as Ginji let off a few light sparks just light enough to burn the stings attached to him as Kazuki pulled away laughing. As the strings lit up in a momentary small singing flame Ban could see just how many strings Ginji had, had attached to him. There were several around his feet, legs, hips, arms, even his fingers. Kazuki had been using him as a puppet moving with his own moves. Now free Ginji twirled Kazuki almost causing them both to fall laughing before Kazuki bound him up again it a brilliant flas of stings work. In its own way it was beautiful. The breaking free and rebinding almost seductive, and ultimately disturbing to Ban on a new level.

"That idiot, how can let himself be so vulnerable?"

"That's just it Midou. He doesn't mind being vulnerable in the care of someone he trusts. He trusts Kazuki, otherwise even with the strings, Ginji would not be able to let Kazuki move him so fluidly with out Ginji being completely relaxed. Ginji doesn't mind giving his trust to someone, and he's happy to show it."

Ban could feel that Juubei was trying to get at something now. The whole good-hearted moral to the story crap. Ban despised being treated like some grade-schooler. He turned head back to the dance floor. Ban was sure Juubei thought of himself as a wise old samurai now, so noble and all. Ban growled, but even as he tried to think of a witty remark to smash the "wise man" new found ego, he found that all he could do was watch Ginji and Kasuki dance.

Ginji wasn't in his normal khaki shorts and oversized t-shirt that made him look like a big kid. Instead he as in what Ban surmised was a borrowed button up long sleeve shirt, unbuttoned a few buttons at the top, and a pair of fitted blue jeans. Ban frowned. Ginji looked good, he looked like he could belong here, he looked like he did when they first met, he looked like Raitei, and he looked like a stranger.

Ban rested his head on his arms still looking out over the railing to the dance floor.

Slowly overwhelming doubt was filling Ban's mind. He wasn't sure he could fix this one. He had messed up yes, but he didn't know if he could even change in the way Ginji could want. Could he be open like that? Show so much affection so freely? His type of affection was always hidden in rough housing, an arm around Ginji's neck, or a noogie. Maybe that wasn't enough anymore?

Frustrated Ban flipped around form the now sickening sight of the two, to turn to his new target.  
"Geese Juubei those two are dancing pretty close doesn't that bother you?"

Kakeii Jubeii was never one to talk about or reveal much about his relationship with  
Kazuki, but defending his honor took it to a new level.

"No." Juubei said in a low but threatening tone.

The tone was just what Ban wanted. Misery loves company after all.

"No? Huh. Are you sure that's just because you can't see just how those two are dancing right now? Are you sure tings may not have changed a little form those good old limitless fortress days?" Ban spat eh last words out like venom.

"No! Because I trust Kazuki completely and even though as you say, I may not know  
Ginji like you, I know that the only person Ginji would ever truly love is you!" 

Ban turned away mentally cursing his German heritage for allowing his fair skin to show a blush, cursing the stupid samurai, cursing himself, and even his shoes as he looked down at them. In between stunned and utterly frustrated Ban was for once strangely silenced.

Ban then heard a rather flustered Juubei mutter quietly, "and they say I'm the blind one," and decided quickly that this had gone on far too long.

"Feh! Don't get cocky over there. I'm getting Ginji and getting out of here. That was goal from the start."

With that Ban stormed off leaving a somewhat satisfied and maybe even (if he allowed it) prideful Juubei behind.

A few minutes passed before Kazuki came back to rejoin Juubei.

"Good news, Juubei. Ban made up with Ginji."

"Yes, we had a …" Juubei wanted to say pleasant talk but that would be a lie and Kazuki would never believe it anyway. "That is to say I spoke to Midou shortly before."

"I see" Kazuki smiled as he lightly squeezed Juubei's hand. "Ban is even dancing…" Kazuki cocked his head to the side, "Well sort of dancing.." Kazuki coughed and turned  
away, " Ah, and it seems he got over his issues with public affection."

Kazuki brought his Martini glass to his lips to conceal his blush at the before mention scene, but stopped short and quickly looked around the table.

"Juubeii, what happened to all of our drinks?"

"What do you mean?" a confused Juubei answered.

Kazuki looked at the table again to see a scribbled note on a napkin.

The note read,  
' Now who's the blind one?! Put it on my Tab. HA!  
– The Great Midou-sama'

Kazuki did some short calculations from the empty glasses. One beer, one martini, a strawberry daiquiri and a double scotch. Not to mention the getbacker's constant lack of funds and decent meals. Empty stomach, lots of liquor, and an inflated ego, yep, Ban was piss drunk for sure.

'Oh well' Kazuki smiled. Maybe it really was Juubei's words that got to Ban, at least Kazuki might let Juubei think so as he ordered another drink.

Authors note: Hope you liked it. Can you tell when Ban started to get drunk? I think he goes through all the drunk stages. Ha, poor Ban. I imagine a Madonnas song..."I'll be the garden and you be the sanke…" as Ginji and Kazu are dancing. I'd love to hear what, if any, other songs people had in their mind during this scene.


End file.
